


Crazy bitty Person

by Drjaslaine



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drjaslaine/pseuds/Drjaslaine
Summary: Well might as well adopt one or two bitty huh? Maybe they will help with your loneliness,.....how the hell did you end up having 23 of them?
Relationships: Borbra Luddington/Questionette, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Lulia Fame/Jerafina Tabouli/Tiff Webber
Kudos: 11





	1. New Game-Bitty encounters

You yawned loudly as you stared at a sky from the window,trying your best to not fall asleep,it was a typical day at the office,Boring and all,But you don't want to get caught sleeping again,But nothing interesting really happened,Unless you count your co-workers bringing their Bitties over for work,As they are allowed as long as they don't cause Troubles,

Bitties,Well while they are interesting,you don't really have any intentions of adopting one,mainly due to the fact that you never really handled one before,plus,You have heard of other bitties are more handful than the rest,your eyelids starts to get heavy again,you slowly closed your eyes as you finally gave in to the tiredness,"Yo! (Y/N!!!)"

You shot up,with that Yell successfully getting rid of your sleepiness,with an annoyed look you looked over at one of your co-workers,Andrew,He is one of the few Co-workers that you get along with,mostly because he doesn't complain too loudly about the work,"What?"you asked,rubbing your eyes a bit as he rushes towards you,"Sleeping on the job again eh? You know boss ain't gonna be happy with it"he casually replied,

A yawn escaped your mouth,"Not my fault that nothing interesting happens here,Its all mundane and boring"You countered,"Like your routine"He Joked",you looked at him with a unamused look,"Don't make me laugh at my routine",Your Routine is pretty simple,Wake up,eat breakfast,get dressed for work,work,go home,eat lunch,relax for a while,clean a bit,and maybe take a walk,go back home to eat dinner,take a nice shower,Go to sleep and Repeat,

"Alright then,Anyways I going to take my Bitty for work if you want to see em"He explained,It took you for a while to answer,"Sure aslong as they are interesting,",He smiled and nodded as he zooms away,Probably to tell another co worker,and almost immediently you felt sleepy again,

After a few hours of waiting,Its finally time to go home,you sighed in relief,Its friday today so you can finally rest for 48 hours,well mostly,the walk to your house it pretty nice,as it gave you a nice look at the park across the street,you live in a pretty quiet neighborhood,theres a occational loud parents and such but its generally a peaceful one,

As you walked you can finally see the view of your house,So you quicken your pace,it took a minute or two but you finally reached your lovely house,you unlocked the door and quickly went inside,you immediently felt relaxed as you recognize the scent of your house,Your house is not really that interesting,Just a simple 2 story house with a backyard and balcony,

As you flopped on your couch,You just closed your eyes for a moment,Its so silent,to the point where you can hear your own breathing loud and clear,the only times where your house is loud is whenever you have your family over or your few friends came in to do crazy stuff,soon you heard your stomach growled loudly,demanding to be fed,

With a sigh,You slowly stood up and lazily walked towards the kitchen,and opened the fridge door,only to find it a bit empty,with only some vegetables and fruits there,".....Fuck"You cursed at yourself,what a timing,well there is no way you are just gonna eat a celery and some grapes,"might as well buy some food while there are some time",

And with that,you are out of the house again,gosh,when you thought you are gonna just lay down for the rest of the day then this happened,well there is no turning back now,you decided to just eat at a nearby fastfood,Its not healthy but you don't care about that right now,You just want to eat,

After a while you finally reach it,it isn't far from home so you just decided to walk rather than using your car,The place is busy as usual,so take out it is,as you entered the savory atmosphere immediently caused your stomach to growl,you blushed,looking around to see if anyone noticed it but thankfully,It seems that everyone is too busy with ordering their food and its quite noisy today;

On the floor you can see some Bitties running around,with some employees trying to control them while their owners are too busy with ordering their food,really reminds you of little kids being hooligans,those employees must be really tired if everyday is like this,

Anyway,it took a while but you finally manage to order some,which is just some fried chicken,a burger and fries,it took you just half an hour so you were really hungry,so you went outside,carrying the plastic bag filled with your order in your hand and began walking back home,

While walking,You took out the fries and began eating it as you walk,it was still nice and hot so it was delicious,as you continued walking,You felt something strange,like,Eyes looking at you,You tried to ignore it as you continue your walk but it makes you feel even more uneasy,you stopped and examine your surroundings,but no one was there,there were a couple of people in the distance but they seem not to even notice you,

Then you heard the faintest rustle of the bush just on the right behind you,you turned and saw little eyes staring right up you,It freakes you out a bit,seeing those eyes,you can tell there are three of them,the eyes then dissapeared and you can hear noises comming from the bush,which sounded like them arguing,

Seeing this,You conclude that those three are stray bitties,however,you knew that Stray Bitties never go near humans even if the human has food with them,theres a chance that they are abandoned and left there but it still doesn't make sense that they would aprouch one when they got abandoned by ones,

Then look at your fries,Theres a very good chance that they are desperate for food,you looked at the packet of fries in your hand,its the Small size since you figure that you will just enjoy your burger once you get back,taking pity on the Bitties as they must be starving as food is hard to find when you are small ,so you slowly walked over to the bush,

The noises stopped but you knew that they are still there,you slowly placed the packet of fries infront of the bush,"here you go,Hope you enjoy and stay safe"you quietly said as you started making your way back to your home,Not looking back for a while but when you turned to look,you can see a glimps of the fries before it was pulled inside the bush,

Getting that fuzzy feeling in your chest as you thought that you helped them,you made your way towards your house in a generally good mood,the rest of the walk was uneventful so you made your way to your home a bit earlier than you expected,

Placing the plastic bag on the table,you wasted no time digging in,as you ate,You kept thinking about what happened earlier,Its rare that a stray bitty will approuch a human,since they can't really defend themselves without any weapons so they mostly avoid human contact,but the fact that they kept staring at you even when you stopped mean something,

After eating,You placed the dirty dishes in the sink and went to your bedroom to change to your pajamas,after that you went to your bedroom to just watch some youtube before going to sleep,as you watched some guy screaming about being Irish,you suddenly got a call from non other than Andrew,

With a sigh,you answered the call,"Hey (Y/N),Sorry for calling you in the middle of the night,But I need you to do me a favor,No one else I know can do it other than you,"he explained,hearing that he sounds desperate,you agreed,"Fine but I can do it tomorrow"you answered,"Oh yes! Thanks (Y/N)! Well you see my Bitty is not feeling well,So can you pick up some meds for headache in the bitty shop near you?"he explained,you thought about it,you could get it early tomorrow and do other stuffs after that and plus,the Bitty shop isn't that far away from your home,only requiring a bit of walking,

"Alright,Alright fine,I should be able to pick it up at around,8 am,"you answered,"Thanks (Y/n)! I really owe ya big time! Sure I'll be waiting alright,you do know where my house is right?","Yeah yeah,I know,I'll give ya the meds tomorrow,Goodnight"and you immediently end the call,seeing that its late now and you want it to be Saturday Already,so you tossed your phone on the desk,set the alarm to wake you up at 7 Am,closed the lights as you now layed down on your bed,ready to fall asleep and take you to dreamland,

*Beep!!! Beep!!! Bee--*

With groan,you slowly turned off the alarm as you slowly sat up,yawning and stretching as you do,rubbing your eyes a bit as you remembered about Andrew's request last night,and with that,You went to the bathroom to get ready,you decided to skip breakfast this time since,you do skip it sometimes and you don't really feel like eating today so you just rushed out of the house to get the meds,

The walk to the bitty shop isn't that far,As you have been there before only to get some things for Andrew's bitty,since you lived close there,you spot the shop and immediently went inside,the inside is a typical Bitty shop,on the side are large cages for the Bitties and on the other side are the supplies for them,the cashier looked up at you the moment you entered,

"Good afternoon and welcome to Little hope Adoption center! How may I help you?"She greeted as you walked over to the counter,"yeah uh,I'm actually here to get some headache medicine for a friend's bitty,"you explained to which she nods,"I see,please wait here for a moment"she says as she went out the backdoor,

You decided to look around for a while,you saw a couple of pupsies running around in this enclosure,as you approuch them,they saw but don't really mind as they continue playing with one another,however,One noticed you and ran up to the glass,You were really suprised,as you din't really expect for one of them to greet you,you gently pressed a finger tip agaisnt the glass and the pupsy immediently pressed his hand agaisnt,looking at you with a grin,

You two stood there for a while,looking at eachother before a tap on your shoulder brings you back and the cashier is back with the medicine,"Sorry for the wait,here's the medicine and I see that Slater has taken a interest in you"you looked at her in confusion,"Slater?" You asked,"Oh well you see,thats the name his umm previous owner gave him before he was returned due to the owner unable to take care of him,"she explained,

"Ah I see,Well I better get going ma'am,my friend said he already payed for it"You looked back the Slater to see he seems unhappy that you are leaving,"Hey"you called him,"Don't worry I'll come back soon"You said and it seems to lift his spirits up,after that you just went out of the shop,you still need to give the medicine to Andrew after all,


	2. Achivement unlocked! Adopted a Bitty!

You layed on your bed,thoughts clouded your mind as you recount what happend on the shop earlier,that look on the Pupsy or Slater's face told you something,something you have thought of before,

As A kid,sure you wished that you have bitties as a companion like your classmates at school,But now as an adult,you were still thinking about it,were you gonna be a good owner,do you have enough money to take care of them? And so much more questions about you made you insecure about yourself,

But you did promise to come back for him,and now is not the time to question yourself,but you are still gonna need some help,and you knew the perfect person that could help you,and with that you pick up your phone,

"...and thats why I called you"You explained everything to Andrew,that you wanted to adopt a Bitty but not sure how to,Andrew has been a bitty owner for a while now so you know that he can help you,however the line went silent,"Andrew? You still there?"no answer,"An--"

"REALLY!??!!?"That loud piercing yell was enough for you to almost to drop your phone but manage to catch it on time,"Yeah maybe tune down the volume next time"you complained as you still hear a bit of ringing in your ear,

"Yeah sorry about that,Just really happy that you finally decided to adopt one"He explained,to be fair,he is the one that is trying to get you to adopt one,since he does make a point that your house is way to quiet when he visited you and the fact that you live on your own is a perfect place for a bitty,"Yeah yeah,that why I called ya know,I need some help,"you explain to him once again,"Well don't worry pal your good friend is here to save the day!"he proudly proclaim,to which you just silently rolled your eyes at,

He began to talk about the requirements about getting a bitty,"Say (Y/N),Don't you have a empty room there?"he asked,"Yeah to do have one,Its as big as a normal bedroom and it is just filled with old stuff and still not cleaned yet"you answered,the room was meant to be a guest bedroom,But since you never really had guest before and you are the one visiting your parents,"I know what you are thinking but isn't that too big for one bitty?"you asked him,"Nah,Nothings too big for a bitty dude and plus knowing you,you might end up adopting more"He replied,

"I doubt that,I will probably be content with just one"You answered,"nah,Last time we had a donut party,you said you will have just one yet you ate about 4 donuts there"he chuckled,"Oh please,Who can resist donuts huh? You can't blame me"you countered,"wanna bet,5 dollars that you will adopt more in the future"he sneered,"Fine Deal"You answered,there is a low chance that you have to pay him 5 dollars but theres also a high chance he will forget about it sometimes,

The two of you talked for a while,with Andrew giving you tips and what not to do,"and I also reccomend you to buy a book about them,since they have so much more info about each Bitty! So it could help you big time!"he exclaimed,Geez this guy is really excited to see you adopting a bitty huh?,"Yeah yeah,Thanks a lot Andrew,I think I'ma go and clean that up room up for tomorrow"

"Alright see ya on monday!!!","See ya"and with that you end your call,you took a deep breath and began walking your way towards the vacant room,Its pretty much empty besides some old junks that you forget to throw to your basement,and when you finally reached that room and opened the door,Yup,Still dirty as hell,you're gonna need some elbow grease,you first removed all of the boxes there and placed them one by one in the basement,on your way back you grab a broom,

As you sweep the dust away,You kept thinking about if you should rename Slater or keep his name,you have a perfect name for him but you aren't sure if he is gonna be happy with his new name,But hey worth a shot to ask,you continue to sweep the floor,making sure that spot was left dirty,you then went out again to grab the mop,

It took an eternity but you finally manage to clean the room completly,as much as you just wanna laze around right now,Your work ain't over yet,you still have to get some things for your bitty,and with that,you immediently grabbed yout keys,went outside and began walking to the bitty shop,Since you remembered seeing an section there for Bitties' wants and need,and plus,you could adopt him and have him shop with you,

You finally arrived at the shop,with a deep breath you went inside,with the same girl behind the counter looked up at you and immediently recognized you,"Welcome back! How may I help you?",you smiles back as you walked over to her,"Hey uh,Actually,I am here to adopt a bitty"you nervously answered,the girl's eyes beam,"Oh thats wonderful,and I'm guessing you are interested in Slater that you've met earlier am I right?"she asked as you then nodded,

"Alright,I'll hand you Slater so that he can get used to you while I get the adoption Paper alright"She explains as you nodded again,the two of you went to the Pupsies enclosure,Slater has his back turns to you,so you gave a light tap on the glass,he turns and his face lights up as he sees you,immediently,he ran over to you and began jumping like an excited puppy,The Cashier then unlocked the cover and turns to you to pick him up,

You very slowly lowered your hand into the cage as he wasted no time jumping onto your hand,you then very slowly pulled your hand back out,"Man I was worried that you won't come back!"he exclaimed,of course you were taken aback at this,but then remembered that Slater has a previous owner before you,so he seems more friendlier than most pupsies,

The girl beside you giggled,"Well it has seems that Slater has found a good owner,Please wait a minute so I can get the adoption papers"she said as she went to the back door behind the counter,Slater then turned to you,"Y'know you are really different from the others! They were,A little suspicion,but you,you are different"He explained,you remembered Andrew told you that Pupsies like making theories and even said that some are capable of seeing good or bad owners,

"Heh,Yeah,"you said as you gently pet Slater on the head,then you decided to finally ask him,"Hey uh,So how would you like a new name?",Slater looks over to you in curiosity,"Sure! Whats my new name?",he asked,"Well you see,Since your kind likes looking at mythology and scary theories,Your name will be based on someone famous that does just that,and that Name is Trevor"You explained,

Immediently his face became filled with pride,"I would love to have a name like that! Now anyone will think that I am the person you mention!"He exclaimed,you giggled as you gently pat him on the head,Soon the girl came back,Trevor slowly climbed up your shoulder as you walked towards the desk,"alright,All you need to sign here and here,and here too and you have officially adopted a bitty"she explained,as you nodded and began signing,

"Will you change your bitty's name?"she asked,"Yup,we talked about it and he seems pretty happy with it,his name is Trevor"you told her,"Trevor huh? Interesting,Say did you ever encountered a bitty before?"she asked,"Well yeah,well I think I sorta did,"you explained to her the events thay happened yesterday,you seeing three pairs of eyes and feeding them some fries,"I see,Well ma'am its seems that Sla-- I mean Trevor made a great choice,"she said,

You looked over at her,"Soo Bitties even the strays ones can see that the human is friendly and nice and will try to approuch them?"you asked,"Exactly!"she exclaims,"Few people knows this but Bitties can learn the intentions of humans with looks alone,which is why first impressions are always important,"she explained,it made you feel good about yourself,since you did show them that you have no intentions of hurting them,

After a while,You were done signing the papers,"Alright,Congrats on adopting a Bitty,Oh,and um,I'm Fleur by the way"she explains,you smiled,"Thanks and I'm (Y/n),nice to meet you Fleur,expect me to come here often to buy some things"You answered as she chuckled,Trevor just silently watched the two of you interact,

"Anyway,I guess its time to buy some stuff for you Trevor"You said as he nodded and you went to the supplies side,you let Trevor look around to choose while you went to buy some essentials,mostly some materials to help him build his nest and some clothes of course,you also bought a small Tv,And they are cheap ever since that Bitties have showned to love watching or even playing videos games like humans,

You looked over to see Trevor just looking around,it seems that he isn't interested in anythinf yet,You might have to go somewhere to see what he likes,He immediently went over to you and you gently picked him up and placed him on your shoulder,"nothing interesting?"you asked and he nodded,Fleur helped you placed the items in a plastic bag as she bids you farewell,

As you walked back to your house,Trevor breaks the silent,"Soo is there any bitties in the house too?"He asked,"Nope,You are actually the first bitty I got"you explained,Trevor seems to gain confidence when you said that,after that he began talking about theories about mythical creatures such as vampires and werewolves,Well the whole pupsies species think that they are werewolves,scientists are still unsure but they did agree to the public to call their species Pupsies,

While walking,you suddenly got that familliar feeling again,that feeling that someone is watching you,as you walked,you looked around but din't see anyone,But a bush rustling gave you an idea of what it could be,"Whats wrong??"Trevor asked,Noticing your look,You shook your head,"Oh its nothing,I just thought that I heard something thats all"You explained as he nodded,you simply decided to ignore the feeling for now and focus on returning home,

And with that,You entered your house with Trevor on your shoulder,"Well welcome home Trevor"you said as Trevor looked around,"This is a nice place"He complimented,"Sooo where will I sleep?",

"Actually I have a room prepared,we just need to arrange some stuffs,"You explained as you walked over to the soon to be not empty room,"Woah!"Trevor exclaimed!,"I get to have a full room to my self! Heck yeah!!",you chuckled,"Yeah,Lets get this room filled up"you said as he nodded in agreement,

It took a while but you two manage to set the things in his room,you looked over to Trevor and saw him fixing up his nest,looking around you sighed,

Looks like you won't be so lonely anymore,


	3. New Quest-Get Trevor Settled

You watched Trevor make his nest in the corner of the room,Bittie's nests are similar of that of a bird,only difference is that Bitty prefer to use materials like Cotton and bedding,so it is much more softer and fragile than that of a bird's,the two of you ate lunch earlier after you two got his stuff in the room,Now he is just finishing up his nest,

The room was still pretty empty,mainly due to the fact that all of stuff you bought are pretty small and don't take too much space at all,and it was still quiet,the room has two windows on the side of the wall so Trevor pretty much has a high view of the street,from what you have heard,Pupsies like to observe things from a distance,So he could literally just look out the window and no one would notice due to how small he is,

"Hey (Y/N)?"you heard him call and you turn over to see him already finished his nest,"Yeah whats up Trev?"You asked him,"Have you ever felt that feeling that you are being watched?"He asked,You figure that he must've felt that too when you were walking home,"Yeah why?"You asked,

"Well I oddly feeling this feeling,right now"He explained as he rubbed his chin in a thinking matter,you looked at him confused,there were no one else in the house except you and him,Trevor look at you or rather,Passed you and pointed"There!!",you turned,and all you saw was the window,with no one on sight,"Uhhh,theres no one there"You said,

"No! They were there! Three of them! They were sneakily watching over us! Like little Goblins!!"He exclaimed as he began rambling on how to stay away from them,you looked out of the window again,and yet no was there,So either Trevor was right and they somehow manage to climb up the second floor or He was just seeing things,

You looked at your watch,which reads 4 Pm,So its still pretty early,and since Trevor din't see anything interesting while in the bitty shop,you decided to go a small mall nearby with him,Since there might be some things that he will be interested to,So you gently scooped him up,Explained to him where you two will be going and grabbed your car keys,

The drive there was pretty smooth,Trevor placed his out slight out the open window while hanging on your shoulder,Enjoying the cool wind that hits you,even slowly letting his tiny tongue fly out,soon you slowly made it to the mall and parked in the parking lot next to it,

Trevor held on your shoulder as you walked inside the mall,shuddering a bit feeling the cool conditioned air hit you,Trevor looked around in facination,"Amazing! There are so many things in here"He exclaimed,Most people that heard it only looked at you for a second before doing what they were doing,Tho you did noticed a small kid with his mom looked at Trevor in a weird look,

Trevor seems to notice this too,"I don't like that kid,He must be a creature of some sorts"He whispered as you nodded and quicken your pace,as you walked,you made sure to let Trevor have a clear view so he can see if theres anything that interests him,it wasn't until you passed by the book shop that you noticed him looking at something,

You went inside and noticed that he was looking at a book called,"The Magnificent and Scary Mythical Creatures all around the world",You looked over to him,"You want that?"You asked him as he nodded,"Yeah! Now I can finally learn about their secrets!!...well if its ok with you"He said as you smiled,"Of course it is Trevor,it is the reason why we went here"You explained,

Trevor smiled,"Thanks!! Now with the book in my grasp,I ca-- Yah!!!"he made a panicked voice as he was suddenly grabbed from behind causing him to hold on your hair and your head was tugged a bit,you reacted quickly and yanked him off whatever was holding him,you gently cupped him as you looked at him worriedly,"You alright?"You asked,He was shaking a bit,"Y-Yeah,Just suprised"He said,

You looked up to see the kid from Earlier,who is around your waist,"what gives kid?"you asked him as you hid a shivering Trevor from him"That Bitty!! I want it!"He demanded as you held Trevor close to your chest"My other Bitties ran away cuz their mean",

You snorted a bit,as if you were gonna give Trevor to this kid"Uhh no,Sorry kid but he isn't your Bitty,I adopted him today"You explained,the kid puffed his face as he began to throw a tantrum,"I don't care I want it!!! I want it!!!"he exclaimed,By this point,You weren't gonna deal with this kid so you grabbed the book and immediently ran to the counter while the Kid screamed as other shoppers looked at him,

"That kid is loud! He must be a strix!"Trevor Exclaimed as he climbed back on your Shoulder,"Yeah"You said as you gave the book to the cashier so he can scan it,you were starting to calm down when a tap on your shoulder caught your attention,you turned to see two police officers,"Excuse me ma'am/sir",you tensed yet again,"Umm,How may I help you officers?"you nervously asked,

"Yeah well we have been told that you stole a boy's bitty"He explained as his partner beside him only yawned,"I never stole him,I adopted him"You explained,"No he was mine!!!"The boy now full on bawling as his mother glared at you as she held her hand out,"That is my Son's bitty"she said,you started to get a hit tired by this,"No he is not,Like I said,I adopted him today",

"Liar!! My son never lies,So you either hand that Bitty over or I'll make you!"she exclaimed,you placed a hand protectively in front of Trevor,"No he is not,He doesn't even know his name"You countered back,the woman only grew angrier as the kid continued to bawl his eyes out,"Yes he does!!","No he does not!"Trevor exclaimed from your shoulder,you were taken back by this,you never expected him to talk back,

The Officer looked at him,"are they your owner?"He asked while pointing at you,"Yeah they are,We were just walking peacefully when the strixs attacked us!"He exclaimed as he held on your neck,The officer looked at his partner and nodded,"Alright you two are free to go"You nodded as you paid for the book,as the cashier began to prepare the change,You can see the two officers turned to the mother and the still bawling son,"You two however need to have some words with us"The officer said,

As you got the book,you immediently walked pass them and quickly started walking towards the exit,once you did went out,you took a deep breath,"Are you alright?"Trevor asked,as it is his turn to ask about your well being,you sighed as you gently pet his head,"Don't worry Trevor,I was just a little stressed that all,"you explained,that talk could have gone on with the woman and you arguing if it wasn't for Trevor,

The fact that this happened just hours after you adopted Trevor is stressful for you enough,if this happens to every bitty owner then you have to give them props cuz you have never witness something like this so they must have been used to it,Well you are a Bitty owner,A new one,So you guessed that this must've happened to every bitty owner,

As you went got in your car,you gently set the book on the passenger seat,you were starting your car,You felt that feeling of being watched yet again,Trevor seems to feel it too as he looks out the window,"No ones here,they must have ran away"He stated,you nodded,"It must just be some random passerby or something"You said as your car started and you drove away,

The drive thankfully helped you relax and calm down from the event earlier,so the drive there was smooth and you entered back to your house with the book in hand and Trevor on your shoulder,you slowly walked over to his room and placed him and the book on his nest,

"You can go ahead and read the Book Trevor,I'ma go and prepare dinner"You said as Trevor nodded and immediently flipped the book open,you chuckled,He really likes mythical creatures,

You silently walked back downstairs,and by preparing you meant just ordering some Ramen,you were just too tired to prepare dinner so you just decided to order some food for today and do some cooking tomorrow,you sat on the couch,Completly exhausted,you closed your eyes for a bit,only to open them again when your phone Vibrated,letting out a annoyed grunt,you grabbed your phone to see that you have a new message from Andrew,

Andrew-'Hey (Y/N)! Did you adopted your bitty?'

You sighed,You forgot to tell him about it,and with that you texted him back,

(Y/N)-'Yeah,I did,'

Andrew-'Thats awesome! What kind did you adopt?'

(Y/N)-'He's a Pupsy,I renamed him Trevor'

Andrew-'Interesting! You know those kinds of Bitty are a bit paranoid y'know!'

(Y/N)-'Not for me,Trevor was extremely friendly,tho the cashier told me that Trevor had a previous owner before me so maybe thats why he is more friendlier than the rest'

Andrew-'Aww lucky! Also you alright? You sound kinda odd'

(Y/N)-'We are texting Andrew,How can you know the tone of my voice?'

Andrew-'Magic,Seriously tho,Is everything alright?'

(Y/N)-'Well I went to the mall with Trevor,then encountered a noisy brat that literally tried to grab Trevor,and His mom,who maybe need some help,Literally tried to blame me to the officers that I stole Trevor from her son,Thankfully Trevor did confirm to the officers that I am his owner'

Andrew-'of course,don't mind them (Y/N),those people are just those kinds that don't deserve a bitty,cuz from what I heard,Most of them would outright abandon their Bitties once they got bored of them'

That message got you thinking,The kid said that his Bitties ran away because they were mean,Tho you knew better and the kid either mistreated them or din't pay any attention to them at all,which caused them to ran away,

Andrew-'(Y/N)? You still there?'

(Y/N)-'Yeah,I was just thinking about something,'

Andrew-'Cool,Just ignore those people,cuz they will literally suck the energy out of you'

(Y/N)-'Too late,I have already experienced that,Oh,The food is here,We'll talk about this tomorrow alright?'

Andrew-'Sure! I'll see ya (Y/N)!!'

(Y/N)-'See ya'

You walked up to the door,grabbed and paid for the food and placed it on the table,You bid the Delivery man farewell as you went upstairs to get Trevor,you peeked into his room and saw him still reading the book,he seems pretty into it,"Trevor"You called and he immediently turned to you,

"Time to eat buddy"You explained as you gently picked him up and began walking downstairs,Unbeknownts to you two,Three Familiar pairs of eyes watched you from the window,


	4. Quest completed! Achivement unlocked! Rescued and Adopted two Bitties,

Its been a solid 2 weeks ever since you adopted Trevor,The two of you developed a nice routine,Wake up,Eat breakfast,go to work tho sometimes you let Trevor stay in the house,eat lunch there,Go home,Just relax and talk,Take him to walks when theres time,eat dinner,Take a nice shower and go to sleep,

Trevor loves to talk about his theories with you,Since he claims tnat nobody except his own kind is interested in listening,So he is pretty happy that you seemed interested in his theories,and one thing you discover that he,Is a weeb,He loves watching Anime in his room,you would even sometimes join him,He loves shouting out reference at random times,

Today was a sunday,A hot one,Trevor din't like the very sunny weather at all,complaining that touching the window in his room will be enough to burn him,So you made sure that the Ac was on in his room to avoid him getting a heatstroke or get lathargic,you also made sure to have water with him all the time,

And not to mention,You were running out of stuffs,You decided to do some groceries,Trevor declined going with you,and you can't really blame him,the harsh sun outside will not be merciful on his small structure,You made sure he had enough water with him and gave him a bowl chips,You made sure that the front door is locked when you exit,you got in your car and drove off to the mall,

And now you are at the grocery section,You were just picking up more food and escentials,you did pick up some more bedding and cotton just incase Trevor's nest need some repairing,As you walked by the kid's section,You can't help but notice some stuffed animals there,tho seeing that Trevor might feel lonely at times,You grab three stuffed animals,A wolf,A bear and a Lion,

After a while,You paid for the items and had them placed in plastic backs,You went out of the exit,went to the parking lot and started walking up to your car,panting a bit as the scorching sunlight hits your face,Its almost giving you a headache,you reached your car as you then opened the door to placed your groceries in the back,you sighed as you finally about to enter when something caught your attention,

On the side of the parking lot,you can see what appears to be dolls laying down,your curiosity grew as you approuched it,as you walked closer,You realized,

Those weren't dolls....

They are Bitties!!!

Realizing this,You quickly run towards them and gasped in shock,A scenty and a Teddy sprawled on the pavement unconcious,they were wearing nothing but rags,covered in dirt and their sweat,fearing the worse,You wasted no time scooping them up and running back to your car,

You placed them on the passenger seat,you got on the driver seat as you sped off,you glanced ocationally at them,Getting Anxious as they seem to have trouble breathing,Instead of going home immediently,You drove straight to Fluer's bitty shop,You know she could help you,You were panicking at this point and the stress almost wants to make you cry from worrying if these guys will make it,

Parking infront of her shop,You scooped up the Bitties and Ran inside,Fleur looked up from her counter in suprised,She was about to ask when she saw the two Bitties in your arms,"Goodness me! what happened to them?","No idea but they need help asap!"You exclaimed as you gently placed them on the counter,Fluer immediently nodded,"Wait here so I can check on them"She then scooped up the Bitties and sprinted into the backroom,

You walkes back and forth,Anxiously waiting for Fleur to come back ,You were so temtped to just burst in and see whats going on,But you knew that Fleur is doing her best and needs to concentrate,The Bitties were hot to the touch,So they must've been there for a while,

After 5 minutes,Fleur finally came out with the newly bathe Scenty and Teddy,who also have new clothes on,they were just tiny white T-shirt and pants,both of the Bitties are still unconcious,"they will be alright,They both got a nasty sunburn and were lathargic,But thankfully they are not in any danger"she explains,You breath a sigh of Relief,you started to explain to her where your found these guys,

Fleur sighed,"Thank goodness you were there,If it wasn't for you,these two could have suffered a heat stroke,"you felt a bit good about yourself,"these guys seems to be abandoned,I can tell,they were probably left there for dead in the heat and came to the parking lot to call for help,It isn't uncommon for people to do this,Yet this still boils my blood in anger"Fleur said as she clenched her fist,

You looked down at the two Bitties,It seems like they are doing fine now,"(Y/N) I know that this might be a sudden favor to you but,Can you take this two in?"Fleur asked as you looked up at her,"Listen,Since these guys are abandoned and you saved them,You seem very fit for them,Plus I can't just keep them here,since they need more care since they still have sunburns and lathargic"She explains,looking at you with hopeful eyes,

You looked at them,It seems that Fleur is right,after all,You have Trevor with you who can help you,Plus,His room is too big for himself alone,So you hope he doesn't mind sharing his room,With a heavy sigh,You answered,"Yes,I'll take em",Fleur smiled at you,"Thank your kind Heart (Y/N),I'll go and get some needs for these guys"Fleur then entered the back door,

She then came back with some adoption papers,a syringe with no needle and some moisturizer,You begin signing the papers as she explains to you,"Alright,Since these poor things are lathargic,You might need to help them with drinking water,kinda like how people with newborn kittens use a syringe to feed them,"You nodded as you looked at the names sections,You thought for a while before comming up with Two names for them,Randy for The Scenty and Gillis for the Teddy,

"And make sure to bathe them daily and put some moisturizer to sooth their sunburns"she finishes as you also finished signing the papers,she looked at the papers,"Randy and Gillis,Oh you really know how to name them (Y/N)"She complimented,as she gently placed the two in a pet carrier,"Thanks for helping me out fleur,I was worried for these guys,"she just smiles,"Its my job and for my favorite costumer"You blushed at that,You two developed friendship whenever you went to the shop to get some stuffs,You two would talk for a bit everytime,

She gave you the items in a plastic bag and you very carefully and gently grabbed the pet carrier,"Take good care of them (Y/N),I know you can"She said,You thanked her and walked out of the shop,You gently placed the items and the pet carrier on the passenger seat as you then got in the driver seat and began your slow drive at home,

While driving you kept thinking on how you are gonna explain this to Trevor,You hope he doesn't mind sharing his large room with these two,You sighed in relief once you see your house showing up,You slowly parked infront of it,you then grabbed the pet Carrier and the small plastic bag and slowly made your way into the house,

You started walking straight to His room as you opened the door,To see him already waiting him you,"There you are!!! What took you so long?! I almost worried that you were kidnapped by Aliens!"He exclaim as you walked in,He then noticed the items in your hands,"Whats that?"He asked,You took a deep breath as you slowly placed the pet carrier and the items on the floot,

You spend a good amount explaning and talking to Trevor about what Happened Earlier,He seems to be alright with them tho he said that he will make sure that they aren't supernatural beings,With that,You gently placed a blanket on the floor and made sure the Ac is still giving out cool air,Now you very slowly opened the pet carrier gate and gently grabbed Randy and Gillis as you then gently placed them on the blanket,Trevor looked over at them as he makes a suspicious hmm noise,

"Alright Trev,Can you watch over them while I fix the groceries?"Trevor immediently did a salute,"Yes I can! I can make sure these two never leave my sight!"He exclaimes,You chuckle as you gently pat him and walked out of the door,closing it as you leave,You will need to prepare somethings for those Two and Trevor,

______________________________________________________________

Trevor looked at the two unconcious Bitty,He wasn't sure if they are normal Bitties or something more unnatural,The big one seems to be a orge of some sorts,he wasn't sure but he knew that he need to keep his eyes on them until (Y/N) comes back,

He looked at them for a while,Before getting bored so he decided to watch some anime on the TV,He sat infront of the Tv,While making sure to glance at the two every once and a while,he some got distracted as he continued watching,Failing to notice Randy slowly regaing concious,

"Ngh"Trevor heart skipped a bit as he turns off the Tv and looked over,Randy was still laying down,But he is fully awake,He then tried to stand up,Only to fall over again,"Where am I?",Trevor walked over to him,"Um,Well you are in my Owner's house"He explains,Randy looked over to Gillis then himself,"What happened?'

Trevor is still suspicious of them but decided to tell them what his owner told him,"and then they brought you guys home ",Randy looked around and saw Gillis now also regaining Concious,Trevor looked at them for a while before they all turned their heads to the door to see (Y/N) with food and some water in their hands

______________________________________________________________

While downstairs,You prepared some meal for them,Just a nice warm potato soup for the two and some hotdog for Trevor,when you went up,You din't expect for the two already be awake,"Lunch time!"Trevor exclaimed as he ran over to you,you chuckled as you place the hotdog down and went over to the two while he munch away at the hotdog,

The two watched you as you went over to them and sat infront of them,you silently poured some water in a sauce plate as you pushed it towards them,but it seems that they are too weak to move,with a sigh,You grabbed the syringe and looked at Randy,"Can I pick you up? It seems that you need help with the water"You asked softly,Gillis seems to disagree but Randy looked at him with a face,before he turns to you and slowly nodded,

With that you sucked up some water with the syringe and very gently scooped Randy with one hand,making sure your grip is gentle and not to touch his sunburns,Slowly you placed the tip of the syringe in his mouth and very slowly starts to push the water in,you made sure he was drinking and not to push the water too fast,You can feel his body tense a bit but then relaxes in your hand,As he completly drank the entire water in the syringe,

You very gently placed him back and looked at Gillis next,He seems to blush at the thought of that but Randy gave him a nod to tell its alright and he begrudgingly nod,and so you repeated the entire process,He was extremely tense when you picked him up but soon relaxed in your hands as he also drank the entire water in the syringe,you then made sure to place a bowl of the potato soup next to them,

You placed him back as he and Randy gently hugged each other,It seems that they will be lathargic for a while,But thankfully,They seem to know that they are no longer in danger and are in safe hands,


	5. Side Quest-Thoughts on their Owner and their fear to dissapear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy sorry for the lateness of dis chapter! Online school took most of my free time!
> 
> Also this chapter will be told in 3rd person view!

Trevor gave a soft yawn as he began playing his video game,Its been a Day since His owner,(Y/N) has bought two new bitties,Its a Monday today,Meaning his Owner would be at work right now,Usually he would come along but he still doesn't really trust the other two Bitties alone in the house and he din't really feel like going out due to the hot day,So he decided to just stay in the house,

After eating breakfast,(Y/N) Gave them some chips and biscuits and left after saying Goodbye,Yesterday,Randy and Gillis are quite alright with their new names and have even set their nest up next to eachother,Trevor knew that they still don't trust his Owner,Due to the fact that they would flinch whenever they come in the room,They have a lot of time today tho,As his owner would leave the house at 6 Am,work for 6 hours before coming back to prepare lunch,

Speaking of the two Bitties,Trevor glanced at them only to find them looking at him,Flustured they turned the other way,Trevor gave them a suspicious look before returning to play his video game,he would just have to make sure they don't do anything funny,Silence filled the room,With the only sound coming from the game,"So uh"Randy suddenly spoke up,Making Trevor pause his game and look at him,

"Forgive me for asking but are we aloud to go out of the room?"Randy asked and Trevor eyed him with even more suspicion,"and why are you asking this?"Trevor asked as he keeps his eyes on both of them,"O-Oi! Don't take this the wrong way kid! I-Its not like we ars planning to escape,We just simply wanna explore the place a bit"Gillis explained,

Trevor eyed them for a while before finally answering,"Yeah,We are allowed to exit the room to Explore,"He explains,The Two nodded before they began to talk to eachother,Trevor makes a 'I'm watching you' motion to them as he returns his attention back at the T.V,he can still hear the two talking to one anothrr but he din't really paid too much attention,

"Soo uh,"He heard Gillis called as he turns to see him approuching him,Trevor growled a bit causing Gillis to stop in his tracks,"Woah h-hey,I can want to talk a bit"Trevor looked at him with suspicion,"about your Owner"Gillis Finished as Trevor halts his growl,they want to talk about (Y/N)? What are these guys up to?

Trevor slowly turned back to the TV as Gillis awkwardly sat beside him,"Soo uh,How long have you been with them?","2 weeks"Trevor answered,Keeping his eyes on the screen,Gillis nodded,"Soo uh,So I remember you saying that they smelled nice,do you mean by smell?"Gillis asked As Trevor shooked his head,"No,We Pupsies have very keen noises than you other Bitties,We can smell if the person is nice or not,(Y/N) is more than Nice,"Trevor explained,Eyes still fixed on the Tv,Non of them even noticed Randy walking out the door,

"So did you have an owner before?"Gillis Asked but this time,Trevor din't answer,His gaze harden as Gillis Immediently realized his mistake,So they sat there for an uncomfortably amount of time,With Gillis trying to come up with a different question,despite their small size different,Gillis is quite scared seeing Trevor growl like that now he might bite him if he chooses the wrong thing to question,

After what felt like an eternity for both of them,Gillis finally came up with a question,"Did your owner shout at you? Like when you accidentaly break their stuff?"

*crASH!!!*

A loud crash from downstairs halted Trevor from answering,He looked around to finally notice Randy was no where in sight,In a flash,He ran out of the room using the pet door with Gillis running after him,Before Gillis could ask how to get down fast,Trevor climbed up the railing and began sliding down,

Gillis felt his hands began sweating as he thinks about his options,He could just slowly and carefully climb down the stairs,But hearing that loud crash and randy not in the room with them,Gillis took a deep breath before climbing up the railing and screams as he slides down,

Trevor meanwhile jumps down safetly and ran to the kitchen where the crash was heard,there he saw Randy on top of the counter,with his hands covering his mouth as he shakes in fear,following where he was looking,Trevor's eyes widen,what was once a jar of pickles was now a shattered mess on the floor,with the pickle juice spilled over with the pickles,The odor was enough to make Trevor's nose scrunch up,

Gillis soon manage to land abeit a not so smooth landing as he ran over to the kitchen and saw the mess,But he was more focus on Randy,"Randy!! Are you alright?!?"He shouted,Randy slowly looked at him,still shaking a bit,"I-I am,Do not worry,But"He looked at the mess he made at the floor,He was so scared,He could already imagine the amount of anger and fury in (Y/N)'s face is they see this,

Gillis who seems to understand what he means tries to comfort him from below,"Don't worry! Trevor said that his owner was come at around 12! We still habe 2 hours before they come home!! Right Trevor?"Trevor only nodded,He still doesn't like the odor of the pickle juice,Yet he could smell fear in both of the Bitties,

All of them froze however,when they heard the front door open,"Hey Guys I'm home early!!"(Y/N)'s Voice called out made the two Bitties' fear worse,they could hear their footsteps comming close,Before they could even have the chance to come up with anything,They heard the footsteps stop and a gasp in the entrance of the kitchen confirmed the worse,

(Y/N) stood there,With bag in hand,they have came home early after they and their co-worker's did a birthday surpise for their boss,as a Reward,after the party,All of them were given a early trip to go back home,(Y/N) was expecting to just relax with Trevor and try to gain Randy and Gillis' trust,They did not expect to come home with a mess on their kitchen floor,

Their gaze however switched from the mess on the floor to Randy still on the counter,Randy flinched once their gaze hits him,He was so scared he honestly felt like throwing up,He and Gillis has experienced the wrath of an owner and now they were about to experience it again,Second after looking,(Y/N) began to make her way towards Randy,He was shaking as he tenses up,

Gillis seeing (Y/N)'s approuch to Randy tried to stop them only to be stopped by Trevor who was holding on to his shirt,"Don't"Trevor said as Gillis looked at him as if he was a madman,"But Randy! They migh--","I don't smell anger in them"Trevor stated as Gillis only looked at them with confusion,combine that with Fear,He was frozen in place,as he could only watch the towering human get closer to Randy,

Randy could only close his eyes as the human drew closer,He knew that he had no chance of running and excaping successfully,He flinched as he felt the Human's fingers slowly enclosed him as it lifted him,to his surprise,The next thing he heard was,"You are alright? Are you hurt?"He opened his eyes to see the human staring at him with worry,Not anger as he imagine,Randy took a while to respond but he eventually responded with a ,"Y-Yeah I'm alright",

After that,(Y/N) gently picked up all three of them and lead to the room,They then told them to stay there while they do somethings and clean the mess,After that the Three Bitties are once again,left alone in their room,Both Randy and Gillis ard confused about The human's action,

Seeing their confusion,Trevor decided to finally answer them,"Told you"the two bitties looked at him with confusion,"(Y/N) is not like any other Human,they are one in a kind,I even suspected them as being a fallen angel! They have an utmost kindness,Which is why I was determined to get them to be my owner"Trevor continues to explain on how (Y/N)'s kindness and such,

Randy looked at Gillis,It seems like they have realized that they have no reason to fear at all,It seems like they could actually trust a human again,Gillis looked back at Randy and nodded,after a few hours they ate lunch,after eating,Randy was too busy making something special for their owner,after a while he then ran out to find his owner,Only to find them taking a nap on the couch,Randy took a deep breath as he placed the poem beside the sleeping human before running back to his room,Tue poem said,

'Oh thy owner,  
We have misjudged you,  
We thought that you have evil in your eyes and wrath in your hands,  
Yet your eyes are like the sun,warming and your hands are like clouds,Soft and Gentle,  
We thank you for your utter kindness,  
As we are very happy to have,  
A kind human that cares for us,

P.S-your sweat smells amazing :^)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the poem at the end,I ain't good with those XD


	6. (A/N)!!

Hey so uh,Sorry for not updating this book,A lot has happened this month,first of all,school started so updates will come much slower,second it was a birthday a week ago and third,I got really sick,

So yeah,I'm all good now,I will try myself to update this book,So yeah,See ya'll


	7. Boss Encounter! The blind Bitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating as much as I want to,School has taken most of my time so I'm barely able to update this, But I will try my best,Anyway on to the chapter

A month passed after you adopted Randy and Gillis, and living with them proved, interesting,

You've learned to not leave any jars of pickles on the counter opened, the last time you did it Randy decided its the perfect thing to take a dunk in, turning your jar of pickles into a diy bathtub, another thing you learned is that any sudden loud noises can scare Gillis into hiding into any corner,

Despite their large sizes compare to other bitties, teddies are hard on the outside and very soft on the inside, so you have to be careful not to blast any sudden noises that can be heard all around the house, otherwise you would have to spend some time finding and calming the poor thing,

But its all good, Randy would come to you to have his poems examined and to see if you would like it, and whenever you are cleaning, Gillis would always offer to help, tho he denies that he is just doing it cuz he is strong, he loves the praises you give to him whenever he does, Trevor took some time to trust them but now they do feel comfortable around each other,

Currently, all four of you are chilling on the couch, Trevor sat on your lap, Randy is reciting poems on your left shoulder while Gillis just listens to his poems on your right, you were currently playing some games on your phone, its a pretty cold outside due to some light rains and its night so its nice to be warm inside the safety of your house,

A sudden bang from your door made Trevor Yelp loudly and jump up, Gillis and Randy followed suite, three of them thankfully landed safetly on the couch, You sighed its not the first time someone banged on your door without permission,

Yup, Opening the door revealed a very soaked head to toe Andrew holding something in his hand,"Hey (Y/N), can I come In?"he asked,"Yeah sure but--" "Cool thanks!"He cuts you off as he rushed inside, Your bitties looking at him weirdly, they have only seen him so they haven't really known his quirky personality that much,

He would occationally just come in your house, so it wasn't really that bad as you have gottem used to him just slamming the door open, he even kicked the door off its hindges one time, thankfully he paid for the damages, he did calm down a bit after you got your bitties but as they say, old habits stays,

He then placed something on the couch, you turn to look to see that its his bitty, A Puncher named Riley, she is a adult already, however what makes his puncher different is that she is born with no sights, she always has a bandage covering her eyes and has some sort of walking stick, 

Despite you meeting her several times and even staying at your home at times, she doesn't trust anyone easily, she is way more aggresive to others due to her being blind and is a bit paranoid, she can and will punch/stab anyone who approuch her without her consent, even Andrew states that he got her trust after months of having her and yet he still has to be careful not to scare her,

"So uh, the Power Broke in mah home so can me and Riley stay here for the night?"Andrew explained, you sighed and nodded, Andrew has been doing this after he befriended you, its fine since he does like sleeping on the couch,

Riley however, is just sitting quietly as usual on the couch, gripping her weapon which is a toothpick in her hands, Punchers like their name sake usually punch rather than use weapons but Riley felt more safe with a weapon in hand, you have been attacked by her multiple times from you accidentally getting too close to her,

"Cool! Thanks (Y/N)! Your the best!"Andrew Exclaimed to which you just rolled your eyes and playfully punched him on the shoulder, he then goes about talking about his day when he was cut off with Gillis' yelp,

You quickly turned to them to see Gillis and Trevor hiding behind Randy as Riley faced them, growling,"this is your first warning! Stay back before I stab you!"She snarled that made your bitties flinch, Andrew shook his head as he looks at Riley,"Calm down Riley, They are just My friend's bitties, their not going to harm you"Riley ignored Andrew as she keeps snarling at the three, Not wanting them get hurt, you placed your hand near them and they wasted no time climbing up your arm and hiding on your shoulder,

"Sh-She is quite the aggresive one"Randy shakily whispered as Trevor and Gillis both silently agreed, still quite shaken up, you gently pet them on the head and that seems to calm their nerves, 

You can't help bur agree with them, But you knew that you can't really blame Riley, she hasn't seen the light and is the runt out of her sisters, Andrew once stated that she would be so paranoid that she has sleep in a glass cage where no Bitty could enter, yet you kept trying to earn her trust and you don't know why, is it because you felt symphaty for her or is it because you wanted to be her friend, well who the hell knows right now, 

While Andrew is lecturing Riley a bit to not attack anyone who accidentaly scares her, you walked to the kitchen to prepare some snacks, Immediently you opened a jar of Pickles and placed it on the counter, Randy wasted no time jump off your shoulder and into the counter then began munching on a pickle, you placed some marshmallows for Gillis and biscuits for Trevor, who both followed after Randy and began chomping down their snacks, atleast they seem to calm down after earlier,

Andrew walked in carrying Riley, who he sets on the counter to which your Bitties immediently moved farther from her, you frowned at this, now your bitties doesn't trust Riley, well to be fair they also don't trust Andrew aswell, he has been bitten by Trevor when he tries to pet him when you took him to work, both Randy and Gillis would avoid him as if he's the plague, confirming that they have a abusive owner before you and like Riley won't trust him easily, but unlike Riley they gave you a chance to earn their trust and you did,

"Hey uh, sorry about earlier, Riley isn't used to other bitties"Andrew explaines as you heard Riley huffed in responce,"Its all good, at least no one got hurt"you reassured him, you grabbed a biscuit then turn to Riley, slowly you placed the biscuit a few inches away from her, she immediently turned her head towards the sound, mustering every bravery in your body, you very slowly pushed the biscuit close to her,

And almost got stabbed with a toothpick if it wasn't for her aim missing,giving you and your Bitties a little heart attack,"Riley she was just handing you food" Andrew Explained to her as Riley just huffed again and turns her back to the biscuit, clearly earning her trust will be much much harder than you thought but you like a challenge,

And you are certainly going to win it.


	8. Boss defeated! Gained Exp

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" "GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!"

You looked up from the book you were reading with a sigh, and what you see infront of you is two Bitties,One is blind and holding a toohpick and the other is just trying to live, the chase scene continues as Riley chased Trevor thanks to her great hearing and his loud footsteps, well its not loud for you but you sure for the bitties they can hear it loud and clear,

Gillis and Randy are beside you, the three of you just sitting on the couch quietly when this happened, and with that you place a hand on the floor and Trevor din't waste any time jumping on it and scrambling to climb up, you pulled you hand up and Riley stopped on her tracks, Seems like now she doesn't know where he is now his footsteps are gone, "Let this be the second warning to you, I won't let you get away the third time!"Riley snarled as she then walks away using her toothpick as a walking stick, you gently pat the shaken Trevor on your shoulder, who is muttering about how just bumping on her resulted on this,

Its been 2 hours since she and Andrew came here, Andrew was currently washing the dishes, even insisting it as a thanks, which is kind of him so you watched over Riley, so far she is still extremely weary and aggresive towards you and your bitties, and a few minutes ago she chased Randy around with Gillis needing your help, totally not because he is scared of her or something,

The book you are reading is about Bitty cares, it was interesting and useful to say the least, always reminding you that even if bitties have a general rule like Pupsies like theories and Scentys like pickle, each Bitty can be different, for all you could know you can encounter a Militint that is shy or a sing that swears like a sailor, point is, every bitty is different even from their species, which is really cool when you think about it, Trevor joined you in reading as everything starts to calm down,

"AHHH!! (Y/N)!!! HOW DO YOU USE THIS AGAIN?!?!",Nevermind, you gently placed Trevor back on the couch with your book and went to help Andrew before he creates a bigger mess, Trevor, Randy and Gillis just decided to continue to read the book, they were interested as how many info the book has about their species, they were so invested that they din't realized Riley climbing up the couch, slowly walking around before she felt something stopped her, and only that is when the three realized her presence, Trevor yelped as he hid behind Gillis,

"...what is this?"Riley asked, Randy calms himself down to answer her question,"oh its just a book we are reading" he explained, Curiosity grew on Riley, she knew what a book is and that it has knowledge, too bad that she can't see what is written on it," and what is it about?" She asked again as Randy answered again,"well its about us, well more like our kind, this book tells us about us, our general personalities and more, it was quite interesting" Randy explaines but flinched once he noticed a scowl on Riley's Face,

"So your owner is like the rest huh? Always thinking that you will act like the rest?" The three could feel Riley'a anger in her voice, "W-Well they din't, they j-just--" "for all you know, they wish that you act like the others, that they wish that can make you act like the others" Riley finishes as she was then met with silence, she smiles thinking that she got her word out, "Because they won't" Trevor answered, suprising both her and the other two, Trevor took a deep breath as he walked out from behind Gillis," (Y/N) is not someone who would do that, they are not someone who will do that willingly, they accept us for who we are, even if we act a bit differently from our kind" Riley kept quiet as Trevor talked," I must say" Randy started," I do think like that when (Y/N) first got us, but just the way they saved me and Gillis without thinking say something about them that they are different from..her" Randy stopped as he glances down and Gillis pat his back to comfort him,

"Just like the two were saying, They aren't bad, you just need to know them to learn" Gillis finishes which left Riley completly silent, not knowing how to respond, no one has ever counter her before like them, so she was completly stunned, what the bitties din't know is that their owners are secretly watching, you were in shock, sure you know that your bitties care for you as much as you do but you din't expect them to defend you, you felt Andrew pat your shoulder," Ya raised them good (Y/N)"he replied as you rolled your eyes playfully,

After a few more minutes, it was time to sleep, you yeeted some blankets and pillows on the couch for Andrew as well as a small pillow and a towel for Riley on the center table, but she seems far to busy gathering her thoughts, you all say your goodnights as you and your bitties went upstairs and your bitties gave their own goodnights to you as they went to their room as you went to your room respectively, you closed the lights as you proceed to do the flop on your bed and go to dreamland,

Riley meanwhile is not having an easy time, she tossed and turned on her temporary bed, yet she can't fall asleep, as much as she wants get off of the bed and go around, she might risk someone or something like a rat to attack her now that her owner is asleep, she hated it, it makes her feel vulnarable that she can't see, she wished that there was a cure but nope, she doesn't even know what she looked like, yet her owner always state that she is beautiful, yet she doesn't feel like that, she felt like she needs to have her weapon with her,

She always wondered whats its like to see, she envied the others, they could see all different items and colors while all she see is darkness, everyone treated her with pity and treat her as if she was weak, no she is not! She is strong and fast, sure at first she keeps bumping into places, but she soon learn to slow down so that she could avoid a concussion, yet she still remembers when she was at the adoption center and the excuses people make not to adopt her,

"'Sorry I am looking for a normal puncher"'

"'Don't buy that one, she is blind and might hurt you"'

"'I want one that can see, not one that needs another person just to navigate"'

Older Punchers at the shop would comfort her, yet that did nothing to help her, she just wanted an owner who can treat her normally like other bittes and form a friendship, yet her paranoid state always tells her to be angry to be safe and she hated absoluted everything about it, she did got adopted but yet she manage to scare him for a while before finally began to trust him and even then, she just snapped at her owner's friend and their bitties just a few moments ago,

"Are you alright?"A hush voice questioned, Riley perked up and turn to the source of the voice, who she knew, (y/n), you came downstairs after suddenly waking up from your slumber for unknown reason, when you can't help but notice Riley still awake," Can't sleep huh? Cause same, well not really I just woke up so suddenly" you casually said, Riley kept quiet, but she can hear you sat beside the table,silence ensues as you kept thinking of other ways to talk about,

"So uh, how you today?" you asked, yeah cliche question to ask first but you have nothing else," Alright" Riley answered bluntly, yeah nevermind, that went nowhere in the right place, the two of you sat there for a while as the awkward air fills the room, "Why?" Riley suddenly asked,"why what?" "Why did you adopt them?" Oh she must be thinking about the three, "well I first met Trevor at the shop, he was very sweet, and I dunno, I felt like something draw me to adopt him and give him the best life," you answered, Riley gave a nod before you continued,

"As for Randy and Gillis, I found them abandoned on the parking lot, it was a harsh sunny day so they were both in really bad shape, but thankfully a friend of mine manage to heal them up a bit and she convinced me to adopt them, she din't need to tho as I was already planning to" You finished but was met with silence yet again, "you humans are weird, you think about us having specific personalities and such while all of you seem unique and different from the rest" you bit your lip as you can't help but agree with her a bit,"well you are pretty unique too, plus I can't really blame you for earlier, it must've been hard not being able to see"

Riley was too busy thinking, about how Randy and Gillis despite being abandoned by their previous owners, gave a second chance to another human and (Y/N) treats her like any other bitty and doesn't think that she is weak than her species,"I'll give you a chance", you stared at her confused,"What?" "You heard me"Riley stood up and turns to you with the help of her hearing,"Seeing how your bitties seems to respect and care for you, yet then they allowed you to trust them, then I'll give you a chance" Riley spoke, you could hardly believe it, she is giving you a chance! Yeah sure it might have taken months and your bitties but now you can befriend her if you do it right,

"Alright then,You will see that I am like your Owner, I'll treat you normally"


	9. A/N

Sorry not a new chapter also sorry if the last chapter sucks, anyway, The name is this au is Change into A bitty for you, I want you guys to know that I have made a tumblr account with the same au name, also please ignore the bitty information for dummies I made, As the names of the bitties will be changed, not all will be but some will, Anyways thank you for reading!,


	10. New Quest-A tiny hope among the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I just wanna say that Dhampir is changed into Lil' Vamp,

The sound of raindrops hitting your umbrella from above was relaxing, with Trevor on you shoulder and Randy in your hoodie pocket with Gillis, you decided it was a nice day to eat at a local Cafe, as it was still quite chilly, now you were walking back home, Trevor sipping on his hot chocolate in his cute little cup, whats even more fun is that Andrew and Riley were also there so you two had a nice time talking, tho Trevor complained that how talking to him resulted in a longer stay in the cafe when you were about to go out,

Plus it was a nice bonding experience, As all three of them stated that they have never been to a cafe before, so it was a nice time, in your other hand you held your bag of donuts and sweets as you continued your walk, tho it would be nice for the rain to stop for just a day, well you can't really control the weather so that sucks,

"Stop!" You halted, disturbing Randy and Gillis who both yelped, you turned to Trevor, who now is looking at a Alleyway, it din't have much except for a huge dumpster and a lot of trash,"Whats wrong trev?" You asked him but he just shushed you, it was silent now, except for the pitter patter of the raindrops,your breathing and a small crying,

...

Wait

You turned to the alleyway, amongst the noises of the rain, you could hear crying, which sounded so young, feeling that someone needs help, you walked into the alley way, grabbing your phone and turning on the flashlight, you shined at a group of rats which then proceed to run off the moment your light hit them, you paid no attention to them as you kept shining, trying to find the source of the crying, as you walked deeper, the cry becomes more louder, until you reached the end,

You turned to your left and shined down, a small plastic bag, with the opening tied tightly, and the cry was defitely from there,"Oh my god"You mutter as you came to the realization and you quickly got into your knees and tried to open the top but irs tightly tied, Trevor came to the aid by biting down on the plastic, which was enough to make a hole and you tear the opening bigger, you looked in the hole, and what you saw made your and your bitties' heart crack, with no clothes on, a Lil' Vamp, no taller than an inch and still extremely young, her eyes are still closed, she continued to cry, trying to find warmth,"You poor thing" you gently muttered as you dropped your bag and very gently scooped her up,

Feeling warmth beneath her, the Lil' Vamp tried to bury herself in your hand, you very gently rub her back with your thumb as you hummed, the look on her face starts to grow calmer and calmer as you continued to hum, seeing her calm makes you sigh in relief but you know you need to have you check, "Gillis, Please hold her" you asked, almost begging, but Gillis just nodded, you gently hand her to him as he held her agaisnt him and crawls back in your hoodie pocket, Trevor wasted no time climbing up to your shoulder, you grabbed your bag and began speed walking,

It took a while, you would have gotten there faster but you don't want the Lil' vamp to get scared, you opened the door to Fleur's shop, almost aggresively as you speedwalk your way towards her, "(Y/N)? Is there something wrong?" She asked behind the counter, you just nodded as Gillis handed you the Lil' Vamp and you showed her, and she held her hands on her mouth in shock, "poor thing was in a plastic bag when I heard her crying" you explained and she only nodded, your tried to hand the baby to her so she can heal it, but to your suprised, The Lil' Vamp whimpered as she held on to your hand, but after a while she did let go,

As Fleur was taking care of her, she was crying like crazy despite Fleur's gentle hushes, you were almost panicing and wanting to just barge in to see her, thankfully, Trevor rubbed your neck to calm you down as Randy and Gillis muttered some reassuring words to you, in what seems like forever for you, Fleur came back from the backroom, with The Lil' Vamp now dressed in a onesie but she is still crying, you came over and the moment Fleur placed her back in your hands, it was like magic as she slowly calms down,

"I can't believe it" Fleur started;"Someone had the nerves to tight her in a plastic bag where she could not breath, I swear I'm gonna--"she stopped when she saw the othet bitties in the shop looking over, she took a deep breath and looked at you," as you might have known, Lil' Vamps are very rare species of Bitties" she explained,"However she is also one of the most diffucult bitties to raise, as so in her teenager years," as she continued to explain, you were gently rubbing the Lil' Vamp's back, you lightly as she gently gnaw on your finger, her tiny little fangs are not really that sharp yet, her small tuff of pink hair gently sways to the wind,

Fleur noticed the interaction and smiled,"(Y/N) I--" "Yes I'll take her in" you cut her off, "I know that this will be a challenge but, I am willing to take a challenge and take care of her in a happy and healthy home" once you finish your talking, the other bitties in the shop cheered and clapped as they admired you for taking this little one a new hope, Fleur Smiled," well you better get ready for some talking cuz I'm about to share you all of my knowledge to take care of her" Ho boy,

After that interesting talk and a few hours later, you were back home, you made a small nest for the Lil' Vamp, you don't really have a name for her yet so you'll think later, the Lil' Vamp has drank her milk back at the shop so she is still full, Trevor kept on eye on her while Randy and Gillis sat on your shoulders, as you read some info in the book, thankfull she seems healthy and wasn't in that bag for so long, you really wondered what could have happened to her, but now you have to take care of her, 

"Oi!!" You heard a loud woman scream outside, thank gosh the baby was asleep and plus she is in the Bitties' room, Trevor looked at you confused," Yeah sometimes People here just need someone to scream at, its rare but possible" you explained as you walked downstairs and look outside the window, there you could see a Karen-- Uh, Woman who is clearly pissed, unknown to you, Randy and Gillis' eyes went wide when they saw her, you mentally sighed," alright you guys can j-" you turn but to your supprise they were gone, ignoring the woman for now, you look around to search for them,

Randy breathed heavily as he hugged Gillis, who was trembling, she was here, the owner who made his and Gillis' life hell, they both hide in the corner, Randy continued panicing as tears stream out of his eyes, he has never been so scared in his life, Gillis also felt it, they feel like they were about to black out and they coild feel tingling in their hands, they din't even realized that they were lifted off the ground, until they felt their back being gently pat and they were hugged,

(Y/N)...

You held the pair agaisnt you, you continued to rub their backs and hum, which seems to calm them down a bit," sh-she's h-h-h-here" Randy stuttered, tears still streaming down his and Gillis' cheeks, you pat their back,"Shh shh, its gonna be fine, its ok" you reassured them, Gillis looked at you," W-w-what are you go-gonna do?" He asked, you turned to the door,"I am going to give her a piece of my mind"you walked towards the couch to place the pair down but they held on to you,"No, we will face her too" Randy stated, rubbing the tears from his eyes as Gillis does the same,

You nodded, you were ready to give this woman a piece of your mind,placing the pair on your shoulder, you opened the front door and was immediently confronted by a still pissed woman,"Took you long enough!" She shouted, "well--" "No matter"she cut you off,"I am here to ask, if you have seem my stu--" her eyes landed on Randy and Gillis, who both held on to you tighter, the woman beams, giving you a smile,"Ah it has seems that you have found my bitties,Smell and Sport"Gillis and Randy both cringe at those names"now hand them over and I will give you your 200 reward," she showed the money, even waving it,

"No" you bluntly replied, placing a hand protectly infront of the pair,"What?" The woman said, Vividly, if you were in a cartoon, her ears would be releasing smoke and the top of her head would blast off, with her teeth griting and hands balled up into a fist,"first of all, their names are Randy and Gillis, second of all, they are MY Bitties" the woman looked at you with absolute shock, you almost wish that you have a camera,"Why you!! They are mine! I paid full price for them!!!" She scream at you, yet you glared at her," No we are not!!!" Randy shouted back, taking you and the woman by suprise,

"We are not something you can keep as decorations! We are not something you can lock up when your bored! And we are NOT YOUR PETS!!!"Randy shouted,with each word filled with anger,"Yah! You forced us into cages when you are not showing us off to you guests!!" Gillis added, the Woman stared at them with absolute shock before it turned into pure rage as she reached a hand to them, but you quickly grabbed the hand, she tried to reach them again but you grabbed at hand too, with all your might, you pushed her and she landed on her bum with a thud," You are not welcomed here, now get out of her before I call the cops on you!" You shut the door before she could even answer,

"YOU SCUM BAGS!!! I CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR STEALING AND ASSAULT YOU KNOW!!!! ENJOY TALKING TO THE POLICE LATER BITCH!! I STILL HAVE MY ADOPTION PAPERS AT THE SHOP!!!!!" The woman continued to scream as she stomps out of your property, you can still hear her screaming her lungs out, "I-I can't believe I said that" Randy started, as he started shaking again, with that you sat on the couch and hold him and Gillis,

"Hey now, that crazy bitch won't have you ever again" you said,"B-But she said she can have you arrested" Gillis points out as you just shook your head," well judging by her screaming, she might aswell appear as a criminal to the police, plus I have your adoption papers," you held them close, Randy and Gillis held on to you, muttering several thank yous, you hear tiny footsteps and turn to see Trevor holding the baby, he probably heard the whole commotion, you gently picked him up and held him aswell, now all four of your Friends, your Family safe in your hands and you will make sure that no one hurts them,

Your phone buzzed, you bring it up to see what it is and its a message from fleur,

Fleur-'Hey Y/N, so a woman just barges in demanding her adoption papers, she claims to be Randy and Gillis' owner'

(Y/N)-'lol yeah, the two said that she treated them as objects, how is she?'

Fleur then send a picture of the woman, face still red from anger and messy hair, being escorded out of the shop by cops,

Fleur-'had to call the police since she is scaring the bitties and causing a ruckus'

(Y/N)-'now thats what I call, Justice's served'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm a dum dum and din't realized that I din't placed the info in the 1st chapter so I'ma be making a book about more info there,anyway,see ya!!


End file.
